Crazy MAX
Crazy Max was a one of the Heel stable, in the Dragon Gate and Toryumon Japan promotion. It was formed in 1997 by Shiima Nobunaga, Judo Suwa and Sumo Fujii As members of the group, CIMA and SUWA and Big Fuji and TARU have held the UWA World Trios Championship 4 times and Distrito Federal Trios Championship (1 time), while Judo Suwa has held the NWA World Welterweight and are 2 times Junior Heavyweight Championships with SUWA and JUN and they held the Último Dragón Gym Championship 3 times with CIMA and SUWA. Through the Crazy Max Stable, one members created a version of the stable named Mini Crazy Max, was built around TARUcito and SUWA leaved Toryumon to Noah.The stable disbanded when TARU leaved Dragon Gate. History ''Crazy Max'' In 1997 after Suwa, Cima and Sumo Fuji returning to Japan created stable called Crazy Max.On December 14, 1997 Suwa and Shiima Nobunaga and Sumo Fuji they also won the Distrito Federal Trios Championship and lose the titles to Los Oficiales (Guardia, Oficial & Vigilante) on September 27, 1998. On February 3, 1999 Taru and Chocoball KOBE betrayed Mochizuki and joined Crazy MAX (Shiima Nobunaga, Judo Suwa and Sumo Fuji) after they spared them in an in ring attack. Taru became their manager and mouthpiece. On April 25, 1999 Suwa won the NWA World Welterweight Championship. In 1999 Cima and Suwa Michinoku Pro Futaritabi Tag Team League.On September 14 KOBE flew out of the stable. On July 22, 2000 Suwa lost the title to Keni'chiro Arai. On October 10 MAKOTO joined the stable and eventually was kicked out of the stable after losing to TARU in a loser leaves match. In 1999 Stalker Ichikawa joined the stable. On February 10, 2000 MAKOTO and Taru failed to capture the IWRG Intercontinental Tag Team Champions. On December 21 Ichikawa & TARU defeated Susumu Mochizuki & Yasushi Kanda in a Hair vs Mask match. In January 2001 Ichikawa was kicked out of the stable because he was not angry enough. On May 18, 2001 Cima Suwa and Big Fuji won the UWA World Trios Championship. On July 8, 2001 they lost the titles to Darkness Dragon, Yasushi Kanda and Susumu Mochizuki. On July 19, 2001 Cima, Suwa and Big Fuji regained the titles by defeating Darkness Dragon, Yasushi Kanda and Susumu Mochizuki. On August 14, 2001 Cima, Suwa and Big Fuji lost the titles to Dragon Kid, Magnum Tokyo and Ryo Saito in a three-way match also involving Darkness Dragon, Yasushi Kanda and Masaaki Mochizuki. On January 8, 2002 Cima, Big Fuji and TARU they won the titles again by defeating Darkness Dragon, Masaaki Mochizuki and Susumu Mochizuki. On March 15, 2002 Suwa won the British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship. On September 8, 2002 they lost the titles to Milano Collection A.T., Yossino and "brother" Yasshi. On November 27, 2002 Cima Suwa and Big Fuji they won the titles again by defeating Milano Collection A.T., Yossino and "brother" Yasshi. On December 26, 2002 Cima defeated Milano Collection AT to won the NWA International Light Heavyweight Championship. On May 11 2003 Jun Ogawauchi joined the stable. On April 22, 2003 Cima defeated Genki Horiguchi in a tournament final to become the first Último Dragón Gym Championship and abandoned the NWA International Light Heavyweight Championship. On May 16, 2003 they lost the titles to Genki Horiguchi, Ryo Saito and Susumu Yokosuka.On June 19, 2003 Suwa lost the British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship to Dotti Shuji. On June 29, 2003 Cima lost the title to Magnum TOKYO.On Jun won the British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship by defeating Dotti Shuji. On December 7, 2003 Held up after a match against Second Doi went to a "No Contest" due to interference by "brother" YASSHI and the title has been inactive. In February 2004 Jun end his career due to an injury. On February 8, 2004 Suwa defeated Magnum TOKYO to won Último Dragón Gym Championship. On April 25, 2004 Suwa vacated the title due to an injury.On July 4, 2004 Cima defeated Shuji Kondo in a tournament final to win the vacant title. On July 5, 2004 Último Dragón left the Toryumon Gym in Mexico and took the name and trademarks with him. The promotion subsequently changed its name to Dragon Gate and declared Cima (the last one to hold the Último Dragón Gym Championship) its first Open the Dream Gate Champion. On August 22, 2004 Suwa left the stable due to signing with Pro Wrestling Noah and Shingo Takagi joined the stable as a replacement.The stable disbanded on November 28 2004 when Taru left the promotion and Cima and Fuji and Takagi form a stable called WakuWaku Fuji Land. ''Mini Crazy Max'' On February 7 2002, TARUcito formed a mini version of the stable called Mini Crazy Max. In May 2003 TARUcito ended his career and was replaced by TARUcito 2. TARUcito 2 which however was only a manager go and did not compete in the ring. They participed in the 2003 Yamaha Cup the lost to Taiji Ishimori and Shu Sato. They won the Yamaha Cup 2004 by defeating Kei Sato & Shu Sato. They disbanded on November 28, 2004 when Taru left the Promotion. Members Crazy Max Mini Crazy Max Championships and accomplishments *'Distrito Federal' **Distrito Federal Trios Championship (1 time) – Suwa and Shiima Nobunaga and Sumo Fuji *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' **Futaritabi Tag Team League (1999) – Suwa and CIMA * Toryumon Japan **Último Dragón Gym Championship (3 times) - Cima (2) and Suwa (1) **UWA World Trios Championship (4 times) - Cima (2), Suwa (2) and Big Fuji (2), CIMA (3) Big Fuiji (3) and TARU (1) **NWA International Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Cima **NWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) - Suwa **British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) - Suwa (1) and JUN (1) **One Night Tag Tournament (2002) – Suwa and TARU **One Night Tag Tournament (2002) – Suwa and CIMA * Toryumon Mexico **Yamaha Cup (2004) - Mini Cima and SUWAcito< * Dragon Gate **Open The Dream Gate Championship (1 time) - Cima Category:Units Category:Toryumon Japan Units Category:Dragon Gate Units